


Sleeping Arrangements

by jinkieswouldyoulookatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis/pseuds/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sharing a bed with Sam and Dean.  No smut, but oh how we wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

For the last three days, you and the Winchester brothers had been on a hunt in a backwoods little town that only had one motel. One seedy, sad-looking motel that had only one available room. And of course, that one room only had one king-sized bed and no sofa. Each of you contemplated the floor for about a second and a half, but decided against it due to the truly creepy health concerns that would have raised. And with the temperatures dropping down into the single digits each night, the Impala wasn't an option. So for the past three mornings you had woken up in a bit of a pile. 

The first morning, or noon if you wanted to be picky about it, all three of you were woken by the sounds of the room next door being vacuumed. You stirred awake in a tangle of limbs that were quickly, but awkwardly sorted out. Rock/paper/scissors (you picked paper) had you in the bathroom first. You laughed to yourself as you changed your clothes. During your time together you had noticed that since Dean almost always chose scissors, Sam almost always chose rock which made your choice seem obvious. It was one of the more entertainingly predictable things about them. When Dean started to argue that his scissors beat your paper, you pointed out that as the only female you got first dibs on the bathroom and he hadn't argued further.

The second morning you woke first and lay there for a few moments contemplating ways of getting out from between the still sleeping forms on either side of you. Of course they had insisted that, as the smallest of the three, you should sleep in the middle. So now you were somewhat trapped under the covers between them. As soon as you started to move the problem was resolved by them both waking suddenly. Taking that as your opportunity, you squirmed out from under the covers and crawled down the foot of the bed. "Sorry, boys." You said quietly as you went into the bathroom. As the door closed you saw Sam sit up and rub his face while Dean rolled over and buried his face into a pillow. 

The third morning, this morning, you woke up first again. You were a really light sleeper normally and honestly being sort of sandwiched in between Sam and Dean was not what you would call a relaxing arrangement. Not only were there elbows and knees constantly everywhere, but there was the knowledge that those elbows and knees belonged to two of the most attractive men you had ever met. Tall and taller, both were muscly and lean from years of digging graves, chasing monsters and other such activities. From Dean's adorably bowed legs and the mesmerizing way his hips moved when he walked to Sam's chiseled abs and chest that probably had Greek gods quaking with jealousy, they were almost more than you could bear. So waking up this morning to find yourself with your head resting on Dean's shoulder, his arm around you, while one of Sam's knees nestled between yours and one of his hands lay on the small of your back had you fully awake pretty quick. 

While you lay there trying to get your heart rate to calm down you had to admit that you were both comfortable and wonderfully warm. Sam shifted slightly and his hand resettled itself so that it was draped across your bottom. Your eyes opened wide and a smile curled the sides of your mouth. Oh, how you wished you could somehow get a picture of this scene, taken from somewhere up near the ceiling. What a sight this must be. You risked moving your head a little so that you could see Dean's face which was turned slightly away from you. Stubble accentuated his perfect face. Seriously, it was perfect, like something out of a fairy tale and you suddenly got the almost overwhelming urge to kiss him. And although you resisted, you slowly licked your lips and did your best to imagine what his would taste like. 

How did you end up in situations like this? This was both wonderful and agonizing. While you wanted to run your hands all over these beautiful men you also never wanted to move for fear of breaking the spell of this perfect moment. A sigh escaped you. It wasn't a loud sigh, in fact, it was a rather tiny, quiet sort of sigh. But it was loud enough. Sam shifted a little again, bringing his knee further up between your thighs. You gave a barely audible gasp and clenched the muscles in your thighs, squeezing his knee and stopping it from going any further. 

His breathing changed and you knew that he was waking up. His muscles tensed in stages, like his body was running through a system check. His hand, which had been so warm through your shorts, slide down the slope of your ass into the valley of your lower back again where it rubbed gentle circles on your skin before he took a deep breath in and moved it up to wipe his hair out of his eyes. "Mmm." He stretched his legs which removed his leg from between yours. 

You were certain from the way a cool draft suddenly caressed your feet that his feet were sticking off the bed and had pulled the covers loose. Maybe that was what woke Dean up, or else it was just the squeaking of the springs in the old mattress. Whatever it was, his free hand came up and rubbed at his face while the arm holding you tightened its embrace. It took a second for him to really register you though when he did he just hugged you a little tighter and planted a kiss on the top of your head. "Morning, Sunshine." He mumbled to you and then yawned. 

Sam rolled over and swung his feet off the side of the bed, sitting up. "I call first dibs on the bathroom." He said around a yawn of his own and he stood up and shuffled his way across the small room. 

"As cozy as this is, I can't really feel my arm." Dean's voice low and husky (even more so than usual) from sleep. You immediately lifted your head up off his shoulder. 

"Sorry." And you rolled over to the now empty side of the bed to hide the blush that was blazing all over your face. 

Dean sat up shaking his numb arm. "Yep, there's the pins and needles. Well I don't know about you, but I slept like a baby." Ah yes, this was a situation you were much more accustomed to...awkwardness. 

Rolling your eyes towards the ceiling you sighed, "We've got to see if they have another room available yet."


End file.
